Hitchhikers Guide to Life
by Green Hot Jalapeno Peppers
Summary: Inuyasha was on his way to New Jersey and decides to pick up a hitchhiker.The more he learns of her quirky ways the more he wonders if he made the right decision.[InuxKag]


**Hitchhikers Guide to Life**

**By**

**Killaya**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do not own any of the quotes or song lyrics in this chapter or any chapter.

**Note:** Italics is thought. Usually by Inuyasha, but some might be by Kagome.

**Summary:** Inuyasha was on his way to New Jersey to meet his girlfriend. While on the road he decides to pick up a hitchhiker. When he begins to know more about this girl's quirky ways he begins to wonder if he made the right decision. InuxKag

_I'll tell you all my secrets_

_But I lie about my past_

_-Tom waits, "Tango till their sore"_

**Chapter one: And the one journey begins…**

"I need a ride to New Jersey."

Inuyasha nearly spit out the hamburger that he was eating. He looked up at the girl who had just appeared next to him as he was calmly eating, "W-w-what?"

"I need a ride to New Jersey."

"Yeah, I know what you said toots, but first of all I don't even know who you are and second you don't even know what I am."

The girl ignored him and slid in the seat across from him. She started eating his fries by the handful, "Yum, I am starved. By the way my name is…

The girl paused for a second before finally saying, "Lola. Just Lola."

"Hey! No eating the fries!" Inuyasha pulled the fries away from the girl, but not before she grabbed at least two more fistfuls.

"So tell me girl-

"Lola," she interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever, Lola. How do you even know that I am even going to New Jersey?"

"Well, I was outside the store, when suddenly a maniac in a black Acura almost runs me over," Inuyasha smirked, knowing that she was referring to him,

"Well after yelling A LOT of obscene words and a few gestures I turned around to get his license plate number. I thought, maybe I could get some money off of this dude for almost running me over, but when I noticed your license plate I saw it that you got it at New Jersey and using my brilliant mind I also noticed that you are headed towards New Jersey. Therefore I concluded that you are going to New Jersey."

Inuyasha felt embarrassed at all the people who were beginning to stare at them because of Lola. She was on top of the chair cushion re-enacting the scene. Her arms were very expressive, and she was jumping all over the place.

"Suddenly a golden light appeared out of nowhere and a strange voice said

_Go with this crazy psycho._

-So here I am eating your fries and asking you to take me along. For better or worse…till death do we part."

Inuyasha couldn't believe how crazy this girl was_. She wants me to take her to New Jersey because I golden light and strange voice tells her to…_ _Hell no!_

"Ok girlie-

"I said my name is Lola. LO-LA"

"Lola. How do you know that I am not some crazy psycho who has a dead body locked up in his trunk and can't wait to get you in my car so you can be dead body number two. AND how do you know that I'm not going to get a sword and chop you both into pieces, put you into a chest, and drop you into the ocean."

Lola gave him a weird look before stuffing a few more fries in her mouth, "You mister have been watching too many horror movies."

Inuyasha sighed. _Great now a crazy thinks that I'm crazy._

_"_OK listen, LO-LA, I don't have time for girlies like you. Now I don't know if you're thinking I'm your knight in shining armor or if I'm some guy who is going to show you a good time, but I'm not. I think you should go home to your mommy before she worries about you."

Lola crossed her arms in anger, "For your information I am twenty-two and a HALF!"

"Well then don't you think you are old enough to know not to get into cars with strangers?" Inuyasha motioned at the waitress who came over.

"What can I do for you, honey?"

"Check please."

"No dessert?"

"No thanks."

"Actually, can I have a key lime pie?" Lola interrupted.

The waitress turned to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her, "Sorry about that, but I don't think we will be having that key lime pie. Just the check." The waitress nodded and finally left.

"But-

"No buts Lola, unless you are paying for it. Geez for a twenty-two year old you sure act childish."

"Twenty- two and a HALF"

"Well anyways Lola, don't you think you are smart enough to know not to get into cars with strangers?"

"It's called hitchhiking."

"Oh I'm sorry, _hitchhiking_. You know, there are many stories on TV about how girls get raped and murdered because they were stupid enough to hitchhike."

"I've been doing it almost all my life, and look at me. I'm perfectly healthy and not dead or raped. Hitchhiking is just as hazardous as living your life, but people do it anyway. Look, all I want is a ride to New Jersey. You're going there anyway so all you have to do is drop me off at the first motel you see when we get there."

The waitress came with the check. Inuyasha reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Sorry cutie, but I think you're on your own here. Go find another stupid man to trick into your little trap."

Inuyasha got out of his seat and began to walk out the door. "By the way, you can pay me back for those fries when we meet again." He didn't bother to cast a second glance at her as he left the building.

Inuyasha opened the car door and got inside.

_ I wonder if I should have given her a ride. I mean, she did look like she needed some help, but I don't think I could've…She looked so much like Kikyo it's scary. I mean same colored eyes and hair, and same facial structure. The only thing that is different about them is their personalities. _

He begins to pull out of the parking space and takes one final glance at the diner. Through the window he could see the girl in another booth talking to another guy with a stupid trucker hat that said "Edumakation Rulz."

_What a retard. Why would she even associate with somebody like him? Couldn't she at least pick a guy with more…class?_

She was probably telling that poor fool the exact same things that she told him. She probably even had the dialogue memorized and the whole thing was a stage act to her.

But for some reason…

…he didn't want that to be true.

--

Inuyasha didn't know how long he had been driving down the empty road, and he could feel his eyes beginning to feel heavy. His CD player was broken and the only thing keeping him awake was the cold wind brushing against his face.

He continued, driving hoping that he would pass motel. Unfortunately the road ahead looked like there wouldn't be a motel for the next hundred miles.

Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to continue driving so he pulled over to the side of the road and decided to take a nap for an hour or two before continuing. He hated to admit it, but the thought of being in the middle of nowhere in nothing but a car to sleep in gave him the creeps.

"I defiantly watch too many horror movies," he muttered to himself. Looking through the window he made sure there was no one in sight before turning off the engine and pushing his chair back.

It took him a while to fall asleep, but he spent the time looking at the stars and thinking about the strange events that happened to him.

_Kikyo…_

Inuyasha didn't even know he fell asleep, but he suddenly heard a loud tapping on the glass window in the passenger's seat.

_Tap. Tap Tap._

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. _1:05_

_Damn I've been asleep for three hours already. I wasted some good traveling time. Whoever is knocking better have a good excuse._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Inuyasha groggily got up and attempted to look out the window to see who it was. It was too dark to see anything that was outside so Inuyasha opened the overhead light and was immediately greeted with the smiling face of Lola.

"Hey you," she said as she tapped a few more times and waved at him. "I knew that we would meet again. Considering we both are going towards the same destination."

Inuyasha rolled the window down, "What are you doing here? I thought you got a ride from that other guy. The one guy with the trucker hat and brown hair."

Leaning in Lola gave him an even wider smile, "Jealous, buddy? You're the only one I want to take me to Jersey… You know I feel like we are connected somehow."

Inuyasha could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. He sunk deeper into the dark corner of the car to hide it.

"If you really want to know that guy was just offering to buy me that key lime pie that you refused to give me. I took him up on that offer, but you know guys. They give you something and in the back of their mind they want…something back. Let's just say he won't be having any feeling in his cheek for a while. And when I say cheek I mean face."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but wasn't really sure what to say after somebody says something like that. So he had has mouth open like an idiot, trying to think of something to say.

"Well… are you going to let me in or am I gonna have to walk all the way to New Jersey?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. Here she was barging in on his life, and practically demanding that he takes her somewhere because a higher being says so. She doesn't even know him, and she doesn't even know if he is going to New Jersey. He could be going to Alaska for all she knows.

…But for some reason he couldn't help but smile. There was something about her that just told him to give her a ride. If it were any other girl he probably would have slapped her by now or would have possibly called a psychiatrist.

_It must be because she looks so much like Kikyo._

Reaching over, he opened the car door and let her in.

"Finally, I knew you would come to your sense. We are meant to go on this journey together. I just know it," She took a seat inside and put on her seatbelt, "Safety first."

"I should tell you that I am not really much for conversations, and the CD player has been broken for a while now. So as far as entertainment goes…you're on your own."

Opening Inuyasha's CD player case, Kagome took out a CD labeled _Story of My Life_. "That is a mix someone made for me, but I'm telling you the CD player doesn't work."

Not bothering to pay attention to him, Kagome inserted the CD into the CD player. It made a few noises as if it had its own brain and was deciding whether or not it should play the CD.

Finally Inuyasha could hear the strumming of chords, followed by the calming voice of Eve 6.

_I would swallow my pride_

_I would choke on the rinds_

_But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside_

He let out a laugh as the CD player that refused to work for five years finally worked for this girl.

She gave him a smile and her eyes were saying, _who said it couldn't work?_

Inuyasha started the engine and said, "By the way…My name is Inuyasha."

"Told you I don't ride with strangers…Inuyasha."

**TBC….maybe.**

**Yeah, this could possibly be a one shot. **

**I'll decide whether I will or won't continue based on the feedback.**

**I have some pretty awesome plot twists thought up, but I am actually pretty content with what I have now. **

**BY THE WAY…CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO "LOLA" IS? IT'S A TOUGHIE. LOL**

**So with that said….**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
